Definisi Cinta
by Chernaya shapochka
Summary: Inilah definisi cinta persembahan Shizuo dan Izaya. Definisi cinta yang lebih hardcore, macho, dan lebih ganteng ungkapannya.


Inilah definisi cinta persembahan Shizuo dan Izaya. Definisi cinta yang lebih _hardcore_, _macho_, dan lebih _ganteng _ungkapannya.

* * *

**Durarara! © Ryohgo Narita & Satorigi Akiyo**

**Definisi Cinta © Chernaya Shapochka**

**Peringatan : **agak OOC, ada. Yang penting bacanya dinikmati saja. ENJOY~

* * *

Siang yang panas di Ikebukuro. Senin, 12 Januari 2010. Seorang lelaki berjalan, tinggi, semampai, ganteng dengan rokok yang sudah dihisap separuh. Kerjaan andalan menagih hutang dengan motto, 'tak mau bayar, tinju melayang'. Sekali diperingatkan, terbiritlah yang punya hutang. Sayangnya punya kebiasaan, kalau sudah kesal tinggal menawarkan pilihan mau melayang atau dimelayangkan. Karena hal itulah statusnya masih sendiri.

Lelaki yang lain berjalan sembrono, melangkah lentik, satu tangan dalam saku sambil nyengir dikit. Saat ini sedang memandang telepon selular dengan sudut 45 . Jaket bulu gelap yang jadi aksesoris, kelihatan berdebu. Jarang dibawa ke _laundry_. Kerjaannya mengajak orang bunuh diri, sudah itu tertawa lantang di atas gedung tanpa rasa malu sama sekali. Kebiasaan unik yang tak boleh dilewati. Status juga masih _single_ karena sibuk berkelana kesana-kemari.

Jarang sekali ditemukan manusia-manusia macam ini. Hanya di Ikebukuro dimana manusia-manusia unik diciptakan dan dimana ada sushi berasal dari Russia, bukan Jepang. Dimana warna menjadi nama suatu kelompok geng-gengan, kecuali DOLLARS yang jadi trendsetter geng tanpa warna. Dari nama saja sudah jelas, **mata uang Amerika Serikat**. Dan lagi, cuma di Ikebukuro seorang iblis wanita tanpa kepala bisa bebas berkeliaran sambil naik motor _gede_, serta dimana setiap penduduk kota menyimpan kisah hidup unik khas Ikebukuro yang sama anehnya.

Hari ini dia tidak punya kegiatan, tidak ada yang harus ditagih hutang. Bosan, jenuh tanpa objek godaan. Ia berkacak pinggang, membatin sedikit—sedikit _doang_, kangen dengan pengganggu yang suka menyebutnya Shizu-chan diam-diam.

Ia berlama diam, sembari mencari cinta. Mencoba menemukan gadis beruntung yang akan jadi pinangannya, sebelum ia tambah tua. Dua puluh detik lebih tidak begitu lama, pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba. Dengan sekejap gadis itu nampak di depan mata.

"Hai kamu. Kenalkan, Heiwajima Shizuo. Tampan dan berkharisma. Mau kencan?" Godanya, _ganjen_. Tangan bertumpu dinding sambil mengayun rambut pirang khas berandalan. Gadis cantik itu bingung, terkejut ada pria asing yang terbilang tampan yang berani mengajak kencan.

"Aku... bagaimana ya?" katanya, sambil _pamer_ pose imut ala perempuan Jepang.

"Heh, tengil. Dia itu punyaku, tahu." Seorang lelaki menyerobot seketika di antara dua sejoli yang hampir punya janji kencan malam minggu nanti.

"Eh, ada Shizu-chan!" sambungnya, nyantai dengan nada _nakal_. Gadis itu makin bingung, yang mengajaknya kencan lebih bingung.

"HEH! Apa-apaan kau Kutu?! Seenaknya saja berkata, aku sedang tidak mau diganggu olehmu, ngerti? Pergi sana!"

"Ih~ Shizu-chan kenapa jadi jahat sama aku? Padahal kemarin kamu bilang sayang-sayang." ucapnya, manis juga manja. Gadis cantik tadi langsung terbelalak, ini sudah menjadi gawat.

"Maaf... sepertinya aku harus segera pergi. Lain kali kita ngobrol lagi." gumamnya pelan, menyegerakan diri untuk lari. Sambil menutup muka.

"Tu-tunggu! Akh! Sial!" yang dipanggil _Shizu-chan_ mengeluh. Menendang tembok hingga retak.

"Sudah kubilang padamu, dia tidak cocok untukmu." bisik yang bernama Izaya, tiba-tiba.

Shizuo mulai menatap marah, menggenggam amarah, merah. Dengan sigap ia mengangkat tempat sampah logam di dekatnya, menjadikan Izaya sebagai sasaran empuk yang sedang tersenyum picik padanya. Mulai dengan maki-makian dilontarkan.

"BRENGSEK KAU, IZAYAAA!"

Dan disitulah bermula, tempat sampah melayang, papan rambu-rambu beterbangan, pipa logam ditekuk dan dijadikan bumerang, sambil kejar-kejaran. Shizuo _menenteng_ mesin minuman otomatis dengan Izaya lari melompat sambil terbahak. Bisa diibaratkan pasangan mesra, namun memiliki definisi kata sayang yang berbeda, lebih _hardcore_, _macho_. Ganteng.

* * *

**DURARARA!**

* * *

Senja menatap mesra dan untuk hari ini sesi kejar-kejaran mereda. Shizuo sudah tidak dengan Izaya, saat ini justru sedang _nongkrong_ bersama bunda tercinta, iblis tanpa kepala yang doyan berkelana dengan motor hadiah suami tercinta, Shinra.

[Hari ini kau bertemu Izaya?] kata Celty lewat mesin komunikasi yang juga hadiah dari suami yang paling dicintainya.

"Begitulah, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri." tunjuknya pada pemandangan kota yang sudah seperti kapal pecah—pipa menancap sembarang, jalan dan dinding retak, mobil penyok, lampu jalan membentuk sudut.

[Tidakkah ini keterlaluan?]

"Maksudmu?"

[Soal Kau dan Izaya.]

Shizuo hanya sebatas mengernyit belaka, tidak peka.

[Maksudku bukankah terlalu berlebihan pertengkaran kalian yang sudah berlangsung bertahun lamanya? Jika memang hanya masalah sepele, bisa kalian selesaikan sendiri, bukan?]

Laki-laki itu terdiam, berpikir sejenak kemudian terhentak, terperanjat.

"Jadi, menurutmu bagaimana, atau apa?"

[Apanya yang 'apa'?]

Ia terduduk lagi, mendengus pasrah dan mulai menggelengkan kepala.

[Ada apa? Soal Izaya?]

"Entah, aku belum mengerti, setidaknya. Aku pun tidak yakin bagaimana harus mengatakannya padamu."

[Tidak apa. Aku menyerahkan semuanya padamu, hubungi aku jika kau memang butuh bantuan. Aku harus pergi, kita bicara nanti, oke?]

Gadis ber-_helm_ itu mulai beranjak naik motor _gede_nya, melambai pamit pada laki-laki yang sejak senja tadi bersamanya. Shizuo balas melambai, bernapas lega.

* * *

**DURARARA!**

* * *

Pemuda yang ini justru sebaliknya, ia sedang berkelana, jalan-jalan saja. Cari angin. Sebelumnya berniat mencari mangsa—korban bunuh diri, lewat media elektronik, tetapi tidak jadi karena ia merasa jenuh mendadak. Rindu pada angin malam khas Ikebukuro, lampu-lampu remang, klakson membabi buta, dan ramainya kasus-kasus penculikan.

Ia tidak punya tujuan maupun ketertarikan dengan para penduduk kota yang berkeliaran, hanya ingin jalan-jalan. Mulai dalam benaknya terbayang pelan, kacamata biru, puntung rokok, rambut kuning, dan wajah tampan yang suaranya ingin sekali ia terka bila tiba saatnya ia harus terlelap. Seandainya saja mereka tidak bertengkar, saling menyambar dendam. Lumayan kalau bisa saling tukar nomor telepon selular.

"Rasanya membosankan jika tidak ada Shizu-chan."

Tangannya masih mengutak-atik telepon genggam, melihat _request_ bunuh diri yang disodorkan pelanggan. Ia hanya mengembangkan senyum kemenangan, kemudian seketika terdiam. Tepat di bawah papan nama restoran sushi Russia yang gemilang, _ia_ berdiri sambil menikmati rokok. Tanpa kacamata, tanpa kemeja, hanya pakaian biasa, pakaian yang membuatnya terlihat lebih keren dari yang biasanya. Lebih ganteng.

Izaya terpana.

Ia melambai mesra, tersenyum manis atau memang seperti itu yang ada di penglihatan Izaya. Ia menghampiri Izaya, mematikan rokoknya terlebih dahulu. Izaya masih diam ternganga.

"Hei, kau sedang sibuk?" sapanya, lembut. Tumben.

Izaya masih terdiam. Melamun. Tangan_nya_ melambai di tatap muka.

"Hei, lalat kutu."

"Hah?! Shi—apa yang—?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau, aku—begini, aku pikir aku telah menyadari sesuatu. Kau tahu, tentang masalah kau dan aku. Mungkin dulu aku memang kekanak-kanakan, tapi setidaknya kita bisa mulai dari awal."

Izaya menyeringai picik, ingin menggoda_nya_ sedikit. Mendengar dari pembicaraannya, Shizuo terlihat ingin berhenti main kejar-kejaran dengannya. Panik. Dianggapnya ia bosan sudah bermain dengannya, ia perlu menariknya lagi. Ia tidak boleh bosan, mereka tidak boleh berbaikan.

"Hm~? Jadi, apa tujuanmu, Shi-zu-chan?" godanya, berwajah manja.

"Ap—tentu saja aku—"

Izaya menarik kerah kaus yang dikenakan_nya_, memendekkan jarak_nya_, berbisik lembut, terus _memancingnya_.

"Apa yang membuat_mu_ mengatakan hal itu? Apa tujuan_mu_? Apa karena—"

"_Kau_ mulai jatuh cinta padaku?"

Dan begitu dekat jarak mereka, hingga sehela napas mendarat bersih di pipi_nya_, Izaya mengecup_nya_. Sengaja. Tersenyum dengan piciknya.

"Apa yang kau—"

"Tidakkah _kau_ menyukainya? Itukah yang _kau_ mau?"

"_Kau_ tahu, aku tidak keberatan dengan_mu_." bisik Izaya, tepat di telinga.

Sepi, senyap, tidak ada seorang pun kala tengah malam itu. Shizuo seketika menggenggam tangan Izaya, dengan cepat mendorong tubuh Izaya ke dinding. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa. Tangannya menggenggam erat lengan Izaya. Jarak wajahnya tak ada sejengkal, pandangannya menusuk tajam. Melumpuhkan.

Izaya terdiam, menatap_nya_. Hembus napas_nya_, aroma rokok_nya_, nyala pandangan mata_nya_, menempeleng lembut rongga parunya, sesak, mampat. Rasanya sudah seperti tagihan kontrakan yang nunggak 3 bulan. Mahal rasanya. Sulit lunasnya.

"Tidakkah kau ingin membalasku? Setidaknya memukul?"

Izaya tetap terdiam.

Wajahnya semakin mendekat, merayap, menggerogoti raga yang ia dekap.

"Cukup!" Izaya mendorongnya kuat, hingga terduduk ia di aspal.

"Sudah kuduga reaksimu akan begini."

"Ap—apa katamu?"

Shizuo bangkit dan menepuk celananya dari debu aspal.

"Kau menyukaiku kan, Izaya?"

Izaya tersentak. Suka?

"Suka katamu? Suka? Aku terobsesi! Aku memang menyukai manusia, aku terobsesi!" teriaknya, lantang. Gila. Shizuo hanya terdiam saja. Paham betul ia sifat orang yang di depannya. Orang yang ter_obsesi_ pada_nya_.

Izaya terus berbicara, lantang suaranya. Tidak perduli dengan lingkungan sekitarnya, karena memang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Hingga pada akhirnya Shizuo menggenggam tangan Izaya, dan mendiamkannya. Dengan jemari dingin, dengan hembus udara yang terbekas di pipi Izaya.

"Mari, aku traktir kau sushi, kudengar Simon punya menu baru." kata Shizuo, dengan santainya.

Izaya terdiam. Seribu, bahkan dua ribu bahasa. Berjalan beriringan dengan Shizuo, orang yang selama ini menjadi musuh bebuyutannya, yang menjadi tambatan hatinya.

* * *

**DURARARA!**

* * *

"Dasar! Bangsat kau Izaya!" Shizuo melempar tempat sampah, _mesra_. Yang satunya melarikan diri, seperti layangan yang ditarik-ulur. Dekat, lalu jauh, lalu dekat lagi.

Inilah definisi cinta persembahan Shizuo dan Izaya. Definisi cinta yang lebih _hardcore_, _macho_, dan lebih _ganteng _ungkapannya.

* * *

**Drabble kedua Durarara!**

**Konsepnya hampir sama dengan yang pertama, tapi kayaknya ini _twist_-nya lebih banyak. Silahkan kalau penasaran baca drabble Durarara! saya yang pertama, dijamin semoga tidak kecewa, dan semoga terhibur semuanya. Bandingkan keduanya, berikan kritik, saran, maupun apa saja. Terima kasih~**


End file.
